She has begun her advanced clinical training in endodontics and is currently considering options for research under the auspices of the Oral Science Ph.D. program that can complement her predoctoral research experience with tobacco related oral disease. One possibility involves examining the role of oxidative enzymes and anti-oxidants in oral soft tissues with Dr. Larry Oberley (Radiation Research). She is advised by an Ad-Hoc Committee.